In Deep Water
by Jaki
Summary: Jo's day goes from bad to worse.


  
In Deep Water  
by Jaki Siebel  
Feedback To: jaki@mr-potatohead.com  
  
I wrote started this ages ago, but decided it was going no where. I picked it up this morning, and decided to finish it. So, that explains why Maggs is still in it (she's alive! I swear it!) . Anyway I hope you like.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, do you think Maggie'd be dead. I wouldn't have stood for it!  
  
  
Maggie walks into the station, looking slightly frazzled.  
"Your late Doyle. Where have you been?" Ben teased. Maggie gave him a look, and she sat down next to Jo.   
"Big night?" she asked quietly.  
"No, I'm just tired." Maggie lied. Jo picked it up, but keeps quiet. They both get into their paperwork. Two minutes later, PJ walks in, whistling, looking pleased with himself.   
"You too PJ! What is the world coming to!"  
Maggies gets up to go to the toliet, and Jo follows behind.  
"Why do you bother?" Jo asked as she closed the door behind her.  
"Bother what?" replies Maggie defensivly.  
"Come on Maggs. Its so obvious. Everytime your late- so is PJ, who is always exactly 4 minutes behind you. If you're tired, so is he- and whistling."  
"Coincidence?" Maggie sighed, "Ok- but does everyone know?"  
"Nah Bens too much in love with you to notice, Stretch is just plain thick- but I reckon the Boss knows.   
"He does, but chose to ignore it. But Ben knows."  
They both sit down. "How long?"  
"About a year."  
"Howd it happen?"  
"In a mine."  
"Your joking!" they both giggled.  
"Parrish!" came a call from outside."Doyle! Come one- whats going on in their?"  
They both come out giggling. They sat at their desks and started to work. Maggie started to think about this new revalation.  
I'm kinda glad Jo knows. She is nice- I just never got to know her. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to about all this.  
"Okay, you girls i'd like you to attend a cold burg, Turner Road."  
The two grabbed their jackets and headed for one of the marked sedans.  
"You can drive Jo."  
Jo jumped in the front, and they pulled out onto the main road. It wasn't long before they were pulled into Turner Road. It was obvious which house it was, the glass door was smashed.   
"Hmm. This guy was in a hurry. You check it out Jo, and I'll radio."  
"Yeap, okay, but I got a feeling about this one. I got the feeling it's lukewarm.  
  
  
  
Jo quickly got up and walked into the house, gun out, ready. She walked slowly down a corrider that ended in a kitchen. The kitchen was bright, and you could see right out into the yard. She saw a man try to scale the fence. She ran to the door.   
"MAGGIE!" she yelled as she tried to open the door. The deadlock was unlocked, but she couldn't open the door. She pushed at the door, again and again but it seemed to make no impression.  
"C'mon! " she yelled in frustration. She looked at the guy again and realised he was gone.  
At that momment Maggie ran in, gun raised and ready to shoot.   
"What is it Jo?"  
"He's gone. He jumped that fence," she pointed to the back fence, " I went to the door but couldn't for the life of me open it."  
Maggie walked over and tried again. She kicked the bottom of it, and looked down. There was a lock at the bottom as well.  
"Jo, look here." said Maggie slowly. She bent down and flicked the latch.   
"Oh, you've got to be joking," groaned Jo  
  
They looked around, seeing holes that looked like places for TVs and Videos. They took notes and then left.  
When they got to the station, Tom called them in.  
"Parrish, Doyle, my office please."  
They walked in quickly.  
"Well, what this about some heat down at the cold burg."  
"Umm, Jo saw a guy but... she... um ...er..." Maggie didnt' want to get Jo into deep water.  
"I'll tell him Maggie, I couldn't get the door open, turned out there was a lock at the bottom of the door."  
"Parrish! Maggie you can go."  
"But, it was a simple mistake, could of happened to anyone."  
"Don't make excuses for her Doyle.. But Parrish you can go, just be alert next time."  
******  
They walked out and Jo sat down. She sighed and put her head in her hands.  
How could I be so stupid, I mean, it was so obvious. I let him get away.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jo. Stress less." comforted Maggie from next to her.   
Jo put her head down and started righting out an incident report.  
  
******  
"Okay, thanks for that, bye." PJ hung up the phone, and lent back in his chair. He was really worried about this guy he'd just heard about. His MO was burgs, but they were pretty violent. Same fingerprints, but there was no match.  
  
"Hey you," said Maggie as she clicked the door shut behind her. "What's up?"  
"Just some guy i've heard about. Burgs, and stuff."  
"Really? Jo and I just got backfrom one that was red hot."  
"What happened?"  
"Jo couldn't get the door open." Maggie giggled. "I shouldn't laugh. She's really cut up about it."  
"Yep, that's our Parrish. Did you get any fingerprints?"  
"No... thought i'd wait for you."  
"'Kay, wanna go now?"  
"I don't know, i've got a date with a mile high stack of paperword."  
"Oh, you could stand him up for me Maggs."  
Maggie giggled, as she gave him a quick kiss, and headed for the door. She turned around, "I hope you give me a good time!" She laughed and headed for her desk.   
"Boss?" Maggie called.  
Tom opened the door of his office, looking grumpy.   
"Me and PJ are just going to get some prints from the burg before."  
"Okay, take Parrish with you, and teach her how to open a door."  
Jack and Ben laughed, and Jo went bright red. She picked up her jacket and hat, and stormed out ahead of PJ and Maggie.  
*******  
When they got there PJ had a quick look at the door that Jo had trouble with. He smiled to himself as he thought how frustrated Jo would have been.   
  
They dusted for prints, and soon enough were on their way.   
As they drove back the radio crackled.  
"VKC to Mt. Thomas 308."  
Maggie picked up the radio, "Mt. Thomas 308 to VKC"  
"What is your position 308"  
"Thompson St. "  
"Burglary in process on Jacaranda Ave, requesting you attend."  
"Be their in 3. 308 back on main channel."  
  
PJ put on the siren and speed off to the house concerned. When they arrived PJ and Maggie jumped out, "Jo, you stay here make sure he can't get out this way."  
The two speed off, unaware that they had completely humiliated Jo.   
  
She sat on the bonnet, alert, but fuming. She knew that they had left her to prevent a repeat of last time. She just knew it.   
  
Just then a red headed man came running out. She jumped up yelling,  
"Stop, Police!... Maggs PJ!"  
He kept running as Jo chased after him. He swerved and pushed over any thing hoping to obstruct her. They turned the corner, and the suspect headed down an alley way.  
He tipped over bins and grabbed something as he ran. Jo didn't notice, it took all her attention just to avoid all the obsticales in her path. Next thing she knew she felt several stinging blows on her face.  
"Shit!" as she felt her left eye fill with tears. She couldn't see where the guy was going, so turned to ensure Maggie and PJ could keep going.  
  
"Crap!" yelled PJ. "Why the hell did you just stop Parrish?"  
As Jo turned Maggie saw the blood on her face.  
"Jo what happened? " She ran to her.   
"Something hit me, a lot of somethings," she replied still dazed.  
PJ walked over, but looked down- "Rocks Parrish. You were hit in the face with a couple of stones." His voice was harsher then he intended, but his anger wasn't really directed at Jo, just the situation. He stroad off to the car.  
"I've done it again haven't I Maggs. I just can't do bloody anything right!" She kicked the rubbish tin, and followed behind PJ, leaving Maggie stand there.   
  
******  
"Look Doyle, I need you and PJ at the station, leave Jo there and I'll send Lawson up there. "  
Maggie turned around and headed to where PJ was sitting,   
"Come on, we've gotta get back. Jack will come and get Jo."  
PJ got up and headed towards the door.  
  
Maggie walked over to where the doctor was looking at Jo's face.  
"Nothing major, didn't hit you in the eye or anything?"  
"No." Said Jo "Wish it did, give me some excuse for letting that guy get away." she muttered.  
"Jo, Peej and I have to go back, but Jack's on his way okay."  
"Fine, s'pose I can't do anymore damage here."  
"Hey don't be so down on your self. It could have been anyone."  
"Yeah, but it was me Maggs... again."  
  
******  
"That girl is a walking disaster." exlaimed PJ in frustration.  
"It's hardly her fault, she didn't do anything wrong."  
"Everything she has been involved in today, and it mucked up."  
"At least we got a description, and he dropped this." she said, holding up the wallet of a Marcus Walter.  
  
******  
"Okay, this is what I've got," said Ben swivling around to face PJ and Maggie. "He has priors of armed robbery, and served 3 years. Got out 6 months ago."  
"What about an address."  
"Nope."  
"Looks like our man. Anything else."  
"Yeah, bail was originally paid by an Andrew Parrish."  
"Andrew Parrish?" inquired Jo as the door slammed behind Jack and herself.  
"Ummm.... do you know a Marcus Walters Jo?"  
"Yeah, he's my brat of a nephew. Why?"  
  
"PARRISH! " came a bellow. Everyone turned to see Tom. "I think, I'd better have a chat to you."  
Jo put her head down and walked in.  
  
"It's purely coincidence Ben and you know it." started Maggie as soon as the door closed behind Tom.  
"Look, I know, but it is pretty suss. Turns out Jo's nephew has been doing all these burgs and the single person responsible in preventing his arrest has been Parrish. I ...."  
"What's going on here?"  
The heelers turned to see Monica Draper enter the station.  
"Jesus!" groaned Jack as he slid into his seat. "Jo is buggered."  
******  
  
"I'm sorry...what?"  
"There is no doubt Jo, it was Marcus Walter."  
"But Marc was supposed to be in jail still. He was put away for armed robbery for 3 year."  
"He only served 2 Jo."  
Jo put her head in her hands, she could see where this was leading.  
"So you think I intentially let him go both times."  
"No Jo, it just looks pretty suss."   
"I didn't. Marc is a little shit, and he should still be in jail."  
"Isn't he family," said Tom puzzled.  
"He is a revolting kid who deserved all he got. I couldn' believe Andy... he's my oldest brother... even bothered to pay bail."  
  
"Sorry to interupt Senior Sergant, but I think there is some stuff we need to discuss." The two looked up to see Inspector Draper.  
"Parrish, we'll talk later."  
  
******  
Jo walked out of the Boss's office, red faced. She looked a mess with cut and scrapes all across her face. The room was empty, except for Jack who looked up from his work. Thank God for small mercies, she thought.  
"How'd ya go?"  
"I'm in deep Jack. I didn't even know the kid was out. But it doesn't look good at all."  
  
******  
"Why did you even have to mention it Ben," said Maggie throwing her hands in the air.  
"I just though it was interesting, I wasn't to know she was going to walk in."  
"Look Maggs, he was right to mention it, especially considering the circumstances." stated PJ calmly. The look in Maggies eyes told him he was about to get it.  
"PJ! How could you say that. She is still only a kid. She got over excited and didn't see the latch, it happens! And as for the rocks, the happened. How else could it have happened, she hardly threw them at herself!" yelled Maggie. "You are unbelievable."  
"Okay Maggs, calm down," said Ben, trying unsuccessfully to pour oil on troubled waters.  
"Look," said Maggie, slightly calmer this time. She slid into 'her' chair. "We have to support her on this. ESD are going to be all over her."  
"Alright, you're right Maggs. " said PJ, with his famous 'I'm sorry' look in his eyes.  
  
******  
"This interview is inregard to the two burgulary which you, Constable Joanne Parrish attended, where the suspect is your nephew. " Draper paused. "Present are Senior Sergant Croydon, Inspector Draper, and the Constable. Parrish will you tell us what happened this morning?"  
"Maggie and I attended a burg, and the guy was still there, in the yard. I went straight to the glass door, checking the dead lock, but couldn't get it open. " Jo looked at her hands.  
"Why couldn't you open the door?"  
"I thought it was stuck, but I later found there was a latch at the bottom, that I didn't see."  
"Is there any chance this action was to protect you nephew, Marcus Walter, who is believed to be the offender?"  
"Of course not!" scoffed Jo. She knew this was what it was about but to here someone say it was terrible.  
"Are you denyingyou wouldnt want to help your nephew?"  
"Definitely not. He is a kid I'd prefer to never see again." stated Jo coldly.  
"That is quite strange. He is a member of your family."  
"Yeah, more like a disgrace to the family. His parents are good people and he went and did this."  
"But his father, your brother, was happy to pay bail. Why is this?"  
"Andrew clutches at straws. He'd prefer to say he tried to help his son, not write him off."  
"Is it possible you wanted to give him another chance, not 'write him off' as you just said?"  
  
*******  
"What do we do? We've got to help her!" announced Jack as he entered PJ's office.   
The three looked up, startled by such an outburst by the usually quiet Jack.  
"At the momment there isn't a great deal we can do for her, mate." said Ben  
Maggie looked down at her paper. "When it was Dash and PJ and Nick, they got off. Jo will as well. I think we'd notice if we had crooked coppers..."Maggie stopped mid-sentence, remembering Robbie. Remembering Adam.  
"Ah, Mags, we knew there was something weird with Adso. This is different." said PJ.  
Jack looked around bewildered. "Are you saying she..."  
"No! Jack of course not. Jo is a good friend, I wouldn't never say that about her. She is willing to do anything for the job, there is no way known. "  
"Okay then, lets go over what happened. Mags what went on this morning?"  
  
******  
"I wouldn't do that!" cried Jo  
"Not even for family?" replied Draper coldly.  
"No! My job is everything to me... I would never intentionally jeopadise it!"  
******  
  
The four remaining coppers came out of the CI office, and started to work.  
They all looked up when the door slammed, and Jo ran to the locker room.  
"Jesus," muttered Ben.  
Jack got up and knocked on the door. Hearing no answer he entered, closing the door behind him.  
"You okay Jo? " asked Jack quietly.   
"Yeah Jack, bloody fantastic." mumbled Jo. She had her back to him, and opened her locker.  
"Look Jo, it'll be okay. We're gonna get you off."  
"Don't you think I can get off on my own!" cried Jo.  
"Hey, thats not what I meant."  
Jo slammed her locker closed, and swung back on her.  
"Jesus! I can't do anything right."  
Jack not realising what he was doing, stepped forward and gave Jo and hug.  
She buried her head in his chest, and started to cry, really cry.   
"It's....just...one...big....mess,"  
"Shh, it's alright. Nothing is going to happen, I promise."  
"It's just that ... *sob* ...the job means everything to me. .. *sob*... It's all I want to do. ... *sob* ...I've got nothing else. I mean, ... *sob* ...I live in a bloody pub. "  
"Hey! It's not that bad." said Jack, pretending to be offended.  
Jo giggled. "Yeah, the companies alright."  
  
"Jo?" the two turned to see Maggie in the door. "Monica want to see you."  
Jo pressed her head against Jacks chest. He hugged her tight. "Come on, I'll come with you."  
*****  
"Boss?" said Jack as opened the door. He walked in with Jo behind him, with her head down.  
"Jo sit down please. Thank you Lawson." said Draper coldly. But Jack remained still, will a look of determination in his eyes. Tom realised he wasn't moving. He hadn't seen this look since the bus accident.  
Draper continued. "There is no easy way to say this, so i'm just going to come out with it. I've had only a brief look at this incident, and I have to say from the outside it looks extremely suspicious. As far as i'm concerned there is no doubt about the matter."  
Jo and Jack gasped, Jack putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"But what I think doesn't make a difference. The fact is there is no evidence to prove you made an honest mistake... but there is also no proof you intend to let you nephew go. You're cleared of any wrong doing."  
Jo jumped up, squealing. She turned and gave her best mate big hug.  
"What'd I tell you." Jack whispered.  
******  
  
  
I'm done. And this thing tells me that it's only 15 pages long!  
  
What did ya think? Love to her from you all, so take a minute of your time to send a quick email.  
Ta  
Jaki  



End file.
